


Relax

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's been really stressed out. Liam tries to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Liam is looking out the window of the tinted car he had arranged for this weekend. The sun was shining brightly and it was warm, thank goodness. He looked over to his boyfriend, sloughed in the seat next to him. Zayn’s head was leaned back on the seat, and his eyes were closed, Liam could see his eyelids flutter ever so often as if he was having a dream or thinking really hard about something.

Zayn was a beautiful person. Lush lips, thick fringe, which now lay down across his eyes, perfect completion, and warm skin, Zayn was some sort of God-like creature that Liam had hopelessly fell in love with. Liam loved when he wore his hair down, not that he didn’t love it when he took the time to fix it because he did, it was just that when his hair hung low in his honey brown eyes, it just added to the sexy scruffiness that Liam was absolutely in love with.

He loved that Zayn could pretty much do anything and still look like a perfect human being, and Zayn got away with a lot of things because of it. Recently, however, his wrists had gotten a bit too skinny for Liam’s liking and Liam had been stabbed too many times with his hipbone jutting out of his skin not to be concerned.

As if Zayn realized that Liam was watching him, he cracked open an eye, then another as his head tilted up to face Liam. They shared warm smiles before Liam slid his hand across the leather seat to intertwine their fingers together. Zayn moved to lean his head against Liam’s shoulder and the younger kissed the smooth olive skin of his forehead before looking back out the window, thinking  _this is going to be an absolutely smashing weekend_.

Zayn needed this weekend. He had been so stressed about everything, from making the new album to missing his family. Liam had noticed he had doubled his intake in cigarettes and as much as Liam despised the habit, he knew he couldn’t ask him to quit. That was his stress relief, but hopefully this weekend would change all of that. Hopefully they both could just breathe without worry.

Even the paps had taken pictures of Zayn, noticing how he looked stress and strung out. Liam knew that the job was getting to Zayn; it was getting to all of the boys. As much as this weekend was for Zayn, Liam needed it too. He needed a relaxing weekend away from work and what better way to spend it then with his boyfriend at a spa?

He had planned it out, talked to management, set everything up, and managed to convince Zayn to go. Which didn’t take much, just a strategically placed kiss here and an experimental lick there, Zayn had practically been jumping at the chance to go after that; especially when he found Liam would be there with him every step of the way.

They needed this weekend, not only to relax and get away for a little bit, but as a couple. Since they weren’t officially ‘out, they had to hind everything; tone down all the touching and caresses as not to give them away, and quietly sneak away when they wanted something more than just a ‘bromance’. Everything that happened to a ‘normal’ couple happened to them behind closed doors. It would do them both good to just got somewhere without any one to bother them and they could just  _be_.

It took them twenty minutes of a silent car ride to get there, and Liam had to wake Zayn up, but it’s worth it. He could tell by the way Zayn’s eyes lit up at the sight of their room at the spa and the site of their queen sized bed, that he hadn’t missed a beat when Liam requested just one room. Zayn collapsed on the bed and Liam chuckles, tipping the  _concierge_  before he goes.

Liam walked to the bed, sitting down beside of Zayn and smiles, sliding a hand along Zayn’s cheek and his eyes flutter open to find Liam’s face. A smile plays across both of the boys features and Liam doesn’t hesitate to lean down to kiss Zayn’s full lips. It isn’t long before Zayn is snaking one hand to the back of Liam’s neck and sneaking another underneath his shirt and Liam has to bat him away because if they start that now, they won’t ever be leaving the room this weekend.

Zayn’s pouting now, looking a bit put out for the rejection he’s received. Liam lays a quick kiss on those lips and smiles. “Babe, you know if we start that, we’ll never get out of here, and I’m sure you’re hungry. How about we get some lunch, then we can check out what’s going on, maybe set up a schedule for the weekend?” All he gets in response is a soft hum, and it’s good enough for Liam, so he’s up and pulling Zayn along with him.

After a quiet and peaceful dinner, Liam takes Zayn back to the front desk, and they fiddle through all the brochures and read aloud any activates that seem interesting. Half an hour goes by and they have set up a few activities up the following morning, leaving the afternoon and night free so they can do as they please. The girl at the front desk recommends a massage before turning to their rooms, and now Liam is pushing Zayn towards the room in which she pointed them to go to.

Zayn’s protesting as he’s taking his clothes off. “Liam, I’d rather you be the one to give me the massage not some stranger feeling me up.”

Liam chuckles. “First of all, I’m not nearly as good as these people; this is what they get paid to do. Secondly, they won’t be ‘feeling you up’. Just relax and I promise you’ll enjoy it, and tonight, I’ll give you my own little one if it will make you feel better.” And that shuts Zayn up as both boys wrap soft warm towels around their waists and head into the room where they are instructed to lay on their stomachs.

It looks like Zayn’s about to complain again, but one quick look from Liam and his mouth snaps closed. Liam lies down on the table, and Zayn follows, waiting on the masseuses to enter the room. “Liam,” he hears out of the silence, and looks across the space to where he knows it came from to see Zayn’s eyes looking back at him.

“Mmm?” he answers, shifting to lean his head up to get a better look, something that wasn’t particularly comfortable lying on these tables.

“I love you, thanks for this.” And then Liam is smiling at the older boy.

“No problem, I love you too. Now relax. All this is for you love.” He says as Zayn reaches out and grabs his hand, squeezing it lightly as the two masseuses come into the room and get ready to start the session.

Liam is sure that Zayn is enjoying this, even if he can’t really see him. His own eyes are closed, his face down, and he’s pretty sure he’s drooling. This feels amazing and he’s going to petition that the whole band get these every week or two. Zayn hasn’t let go of his hand yet, and squeezes every few minutes, Liam wonders either to keep him grounded to earth or to tell Liam thank you in his own way.

After Liam is pretty sure he has drifted off to sleep several times, the massage is over quite too soon, and it’s time for them to get their clothes back on and head back to the room. He has so wake Zayn up because the masseuse can’t seem to. It’s fairly simply for him, just a light peck on the forehead and a “Hey baby, time to get up. Let’s go back to the room and order room service and watch paper view.”

Zayn grunts, but he’s compliant, sliding off the table and letting Liam guide him back into the room where they had left their clothes. The boys manage to slide their clothes back on and then head back to the room. Zayn’s flipping through the channels on the telly while Liam is ordering food for them.

Forty minutes later, they are full with the burger, fries, and milkshakes they consumed, and settling on a movie when Liam throws an arm over Zayn’s shoulder, pulling him close. Zayn murmurs something incoherent, and buries his face in Liam’s chest as he watches the movie. Liam smiles, feeling the familiarity of Zayn so close to him and cuddling, he’s sure that this is part of the weekend that they both had looked forward to the most; just being together.

He’s pretty sure it’s Zayn’s soft breathing against his neck that’s causing his eyelids to drop sleepily. He’s also pretty sure that Zayn is asleep, that is until he feels soft lips on his neck, planting slow, delicate kisses against his skin. The sensation sends chills down his spine and he physically has to stop himself from shaking. He mews, pressing himself closer to his lover as he feels Zayn’s open mouth on his skin, his tongue darting out to lick skin. Now Liam is all but whimpering Zayn’s name to continue when Zayn pulls away to look up at Liam with those long eyelashes that Liam is completely in love with.

Zayn didn’t need to say a word; it was like they had their own communication between them that no one but them understood. When words failed, they could communicate like this and everything could be explained. They looked into each other eyes for a while before Zayn lifted his head up and pressed his lips to Liam’s delicately. The two kissed like that for a bit, slow and tenderly, soft caresses against backs and skin and hips. They weren’t rushed like they normally are when they were on tour or at work. Now it was just Liam and Zayn, and that was all that mattered.

Zayn’s long fingers lingered over Liam’s cheek for a moment or two before moving down to his collarbone, tracing the contours of his skin. A shiver ran down Liam’s body, and he clutched Zayn’s shirt tighter. The movie was long forgotten as they got lost in each other’s touches and kisses.

Liam wasn’t sure when it happened, but they feel asleep long into the night, after they had their share of silent, thoughtful snogging. This weekend was going to be an absolutely smashing, he could already tell.


End file.
